Revelations
by GraciousMe
Summary: A slightly dark and more secure Merlin. Two reveals, Arthur and Morgana find out Merlin's secret. Character death. Sir Lancelot is still alive and is a Knight of the Round Table, Gwen is exiled. And a little bit of lovable Gwaine ;). Please Read and Review. Most importantly, enjoy :).


Dear Reader, I apologise for any plot holes, contradictions, repetition, poor grammar and bad spellings. The truth is the story spiraled out of control and I've tried to bring it all together but it was quite difficult. Hope you all enjoy it nonetheless! Please review. This is my first fanfic and I would love to get critiques on where I went wrong, what I could have done better etc. I have posted an extract from this story "How Tables Turn" so please avoid reading if you don't want this story spoiled. For those who have read it, I apologise for spoiling this story for you (although that was only a small part of what this story is about so please carry on reading :P).

Story occurs when Arthur is King, Lancelot is still alive and a Knight of the round table and Gwen has been exiled from Camelot.

**Disclaimer: Merlin and its characters do not belong to me.**

Arthur looked outside his window down to the courtyard. A loud chortle was heard and Merlin came running into view, behind him Sir Lancelot. Arthur went still at the sight. He didn't know why it bothered him but it did. Merlin was a different person around Sir Lancelot. More relaxed and at peace with himself. Sure, Merlin liked to tease Arthur in a way no one else did but there was always the barrier of King and servant. With Merlin and Sir Lancelot it was pure friendship and in his heart Arthur envied it. Knighthood had not affected Sir Lancelot's friendship with Merlin in the way Arthur becoming King had done so. Sir Lancelot now had Merlin in a headlock and Merlin was still laughing wildly away. Merlin stopped laughing momentarily to say something to Lancelot. Whatever he said worked because Lancelot shoved Merlin away grinning hard. Both continued on their way down to the gates talking and gesticulating wildly, unaware of the watching King.

Arthur sighed and turned away. He had a Kingdom to run and here he was wasting brain cells on something as unimportant as friendships and servants. Time for him to stop procrastinating and attend yet another dull council meeting on road taxes.

The next day Merlin throw open the curtains in Arthur's bedroom. Bright yellow light beamed into the room. "Get up, Sire" Merlin yelled.

Arthur groaned "Go away, idiot. I'm going to have a lie in today."

No sooner had he said that cold, icy water splashed on to his face. "WHA-AAT" Arthur spluttered and gasped. Now Arthur went from sleepy to furious. Jumping out of bed, Arthur grabbed a shoe and threw it wildly in the direction of Merlin. " GET. OUT. BEFORE. I. DECIDE. TO HANG YOU." Merlin smirking to himself bowed and mockingly said "Yes, Sire." Another shoe hit the wall as Merlin quickly closed the door behind him.

Merlin was feeling happy today. The sun was shining for a change and annoying Arthur the way he done, it gave Merlin the extra boost to get through another day of hard servant work and the self appointed job of bodyguard to Arthur Pendragon. Merlin walked down the corridor whistling lightly to himself when two hands suddenly clasped themselves over his eyes. "Guess who?" said an instantly recognisable voice.

"GWAINE!" you're back." Merlin grinned turning around to give Gwaine a hug. "When did you get in from your patrol?" Gwaine's eyes clouded at Merlin's mention of the patrol. "Last night. I was on my way to see the King before I decided to ambush you."

"Is everything okay, Gwaine?" Merlin asked detecting worry in Gwaine's voice.

Gwaine sighed. "I don't think so. We've heard some worrying rumours from some of the people we met near Cenred's borders. Talk of Morgana and her plans to overthrow Arthur Pendragon, all plans which involve killing Arthur of course."

Merlin's eyes darkened although Gwaine did not notice in his too lost in his concern for Arthur.

"Well, I better let you get on with updating the prat." Merlin said with forced lightness. Gwaine smiled gratefully and continued on his way.

Late Mid afternoon, Merlin walked towards the outer gates lost in his thoughts. Merlin was tired. Tired of constantly thwarting Morgana's plans. Tired of the guilt that stopped him from taking the final step of finally ridding the world of Morgana. Merlin didn't know why he couldn't do it. He knew it was his destiny to be Morgana's doom so why didn't he just get it over with and kill her?

Merlin needed some advice. Gaius was down in the lower town treating the town people. That left Lancelot. Only two people knew his secret, he wished he could tell Gwaine. It wasn't that he didn't trust hum, he just didn't trust the alcohol Gwain constantly downed. Gwaine was a loyal friend and he knew should anything ever happen his loyalty would lie with him. He so wished he could tell. Gwaine had a way of adding a light hearted perspective and Merlin could do with that. The burden of his secret, his destiny often weighed him down and only Lancelot's friendship and Gaius's fatherly presence got him through the days.

Merlin's thoughts turned towards Lancelot. Merlin couldn't help but smile. He was truly Merlin's anchor, brother in heart. He stopped Merlin going mad, provided him with a much needed ear to unburden himself on and when talking wasn't enough, a quiet understanding of a brotherly figure. Merlin truly believed he would go mad without Lancelot.

Arthur. For a moment Merlin frowned. Arthur. Their relationship was complicated but ultimately Arthur couldn't overcome the barrier between King and servant. Merlin knew Arthur cared for him and thought of him as a sort of friend but when it came down to it, his opinions and thoughts had little value to the King. Merlin had come to accept the barrier and distance between them. As long as their relationship didn't not affect their entwined destines, Merlin could not take issue.

Thinking of Arthur led him back to his current problem. Morgana and her constant attempts to kill Arthur. Merlin tutted silently to himself. Didn't she understand she was never going to win? as long as Emrys was alive, Arthur was going to survive. Merlin allowed a tiny smile to flutter across his lips. It amused him that Morgana was unaware that Emrys was Merlin. He however understood it was a secret that was never going to leave his lips. As long as he had this ace up his sleeve, he would have an advantage over her.

Merlin found himself at the Knights training ground where Arthur was leading the Knights of the Round Table on a training exercise that seemed to involve a lot mock wrestling. Merlin rolled his eyes, amused at the Knights antics. Merlin stood patiently on the side waiting for Lancelot to finish his training. Arthur caught sight of Merlin and yelled "Merlin, I thought I said you can have the afternoon off." Merlin grinned at him. "Sire, that's exactly what I'm doing. Just waiting for Sir Lancelot to finish and we'll be off to the tavern." Merlin turned towards Lancelot who was looking enquiringly at him and winked. In the process Merlin missed Arthur losing his smile. "I want you at work tomorrow nice and early." Arthur said coldly. Merlin turned back to look at Arthur, confused at his change of tone. "Yes, Sire." Merlin retorted with particular emphasis on "Sire." Arthur turned away and walked back towards the direction of the castle.

As Arthur trudged back to the castle, he pondered over his reaction to Merlin and Lancelot's obvious friendship. Was he jealous? a little, he finally admitted to himself. Since becoming King his relationship with Merlin had grown more distant as responsibilities had piled up on him. It was something he regretted deeply but it annoyed him that the distance that presented itself didn't bother Merlin. And it hurt more than a little that he had been so easily replaced by Lancelot. Maybe he had been wrong to think Merlin was a friend. He was the King of Camelot, Merlin was merely a serving boy. They couldn't be friends Arthur finally accepted.

Merlin and Lancelot sat in the noisy tavern nursing their drinks. Lancelot had immediately clocked on that Merlin was troubled when he had come down to the training field and knew he had wanted to talk. Lancelot let the silence linger, knowing Merlin would speak only when he wanted.

"So have you spoken to Gwaine?" Merlin finally asked.

Lancelot looked up at him. "Yup, he's updated the King and the Knights of the round table on Morgana. Any thoughts?" Lancelot asked .

Merlin simply sighed and frowned at his drink. There was a long pause as Merlin considered his answer. Finally he looked up, blue eyes unnervingly clear. "I have to kill her, Lance. She's not going to go away. It's my destiny. I've seen it. So I'm going to do it. I can't keep hoping she will disappear because she won't. She's going to keep coming back. She won't leave Arthur be." The last sentence was said viciously.

Suddenly Lancelot understood why Merlin had felt the need to talk and what had been troubling him "Merlin, I hope you don't think I will ever judge you. You are the greatest man I have the honour of knowing and you would never kill a human being unless it was justified. And Merlin? in Morgana's case it is. Absolutely. How many times have you had her at your mercy? numerous but you've always shown her mercy, always given her a chance to change. There comes a time where mercy is no longer a justifiable option when it keeps hurting innocent people. Whatever you decide to do Merlin, it will be the right choice. And you have my full support."

Merlin looked at Lancelot with grateful and slightly teary eyes. Lance always knew the right thing to say, read Merlin's moods so perfectly and always told him what he needed to hear. If Lancelot, the bravest and noblest of them all was supporting him so emphatically it meant Merlin could ease his conscience of the choice he had made. Morgana was going to die.

"Thank you, Lance". Merlin said gratefully. Lancelot acknowledged the thanks with a nod.

There was a peaceful silence as both enjoyed the peace of just being. Knights and serving boys didn't often get an opportunity to sit in silence and the few moments they could catch, they valued greedily.

"So...what's the plan?" Lancelot asked Merlin. Merlin glanced over with mischief in his eyes,. "It's surprisingly very simple but you're not going to like it." Merlin paused. " I am going to give her what she wants."

"And what does she want?" Lancelot asked cautiously.

"Emrys. Or the King" beamed Merlin.

There was silence as Lancelot attempted to absorb Merlin's answer and then suddenly a familiar voice yelled out..."LADS!"

Merlin wasn't surprised to see Gwaine make an appearance. After all they were sitting in a tavern, Gwaine's second home. Merlin after his talk with Lancelot was now feeling a little heady. His decision on Morgana had sat heavily on his heart but Lancelot's acceptance had made that load disappear. Gwaine could sometimes be too much but right at this moment Gwaine was just the light hearted tonic he needed before things got heavy with Morgana. So Merlin put his feet up for the night, so to speak.

The next morning Merlin was regretting his decision to stay up late with Gwaine and Lancelot. His head was pounding, the beaming sun was killing his eyes and he still had to serve Arthur whom he hadn't spoken to since he had snappily requested Merlin to make an early appearance. Merlin pondered over Arthur's mood swings as he walked through the castle to wake up the King. After a few minutes, Merlin decided he was never going to understand the King's mood swings and therefore it wasn't worth pondering over.

"Morning, Arthur!" Merlin said cheerfully in a sing song tone, as he peeled the curtains back. "Ow!" yelped Merlin, as the bright sun hit him again. This seemed to interest the slumbering King as he opened one eye to see what had made Merlin cry out loud.

"Why are you yelping like a girl, Merlin?" mocked the King.

"Ugh, Gwaine got me drunk last night. The sun, my eyes, my head, my insides, someone make it stop" Merlin pleaded pathetically.

"Serves you right" laughed the King. "You should know better to allow Gwaine free reign in the tavern."

Merlin just groaned in response.

As Merlin polished Arthur's armour, he pondered over his plan to trap and kill Morgana. It had to be flawless and smooth. First he had to hunt Morgana down and then lure her to her death. Merlin knew Morgana had been hunting relentlessly for Emrys. Merlin had to decide whether to to make his appearance as the old man Emrys or Merlin in his real form. B oth had their advantages. Morgana feared old man Emrys but that would mean she would be extra vigilant. Servant boy Merlin however, she would underestimate. Slowly a smile spread across Merlin's face. He knew which guise he would be taking. Now he just needed Morgana to take the bait.

It was too easy in the end. Spreading a rumour that the King would be visiting the outskirts of Camelot, the border of Cenred's Kingdom was sure to bring out the predators. Merlin had set off towards Camelot's border towards Ealder, as soon as the day dawned leaving Gaius to explain away his absence. Truth was Merlin had greater things to worry about than Arthur's temper when he returned. Destroy Morgana and Merlin felt he could deal with anything.

Night was falling when Merlin approached the woods that would lead him into Cenred's lands. As Merlin slowed to a trot and thought to himself, please Morgana don't be such a cliché as to attack me in the woods.

Merlin had been riding through the woods for over a hour and was beginning to think he should make camp for the night when a realisation broke through his inward grumblings of a sore bum. It was too quiet. He couldn't hear the owl's hooting, the scampering of mice, the rustle of leaves as the wind blew. All of Merlin's magical senses tingled and his body tensed up in expectation. He could sense his moment of truth was dawning. Deliberately he spoke loudly to the horse "time to make camp for the night, boy. The Prat King will be here any moment so don't give me a hard time " and gave the horse a pat, drawing himself around into a vulnerable position. And now he could hear rustling, a stumble or two. He was surrounded but they hadn't made themselves known. Were they waiting for the King to show up? would they make themselves known even if no King made an appearance? Merlin was beginning to doubt his plan when a voice he knew well rang out. He froze and a number of emotions ran through him. Regret. Guilt. Hurt. Most potently though, anger. He was angry with Morgana. It was a cold burning anger, ah such a paradox Merlin silently thought to himself but that's how he would describe it. Merlin slowly turned to around to face his biggest regret.

"Morgana" Merlin stated tonelessly.

"Merlin" Morgana derided.

Merlin looked around him and just like he thought, he was surrounded. Merlin turned back to look at Morgana, raised an eyebrow and mocked, "seriously? all this for me? I'm honoured. "

Morgana just nodded to the man standing behind Merlin who took the back hilt of his sword and slammed it down on Merlin's head, knocking Merlin unconscious.

When Merlin woke, he was alone with Morgana. Although he had a blinding headache, he couldn't help but feel a satisfactory glow. His plan was working perfectly. Just like he had thought, Morgana had underestimated him. He was the serving boy, man servant to Arthur, the naive village boy who hated hunting...and the friend who poisoned her. Merlin felt a moment of shame overwhelm him but then quickly shook the guilt off. This time guilt was not going to stop him from carrying out his mission. Morgana may not know it but that guilt had saved her several times too many. That card had been played.

Catching the servant boy had been far too easy. Morgana didn't stop to think why. All she knew was she had Merlin, the boy Arthur cared far too much for. She was finally going to have her personal vengeance on Merlin and have the added pleasure of knowing it would cause Arthur so much pain.

Morgana looked scornfully down at Merlin. This pest that had poisoned her, that constantly found ways to thwart her plan was going to breath his last breath. It was time to stop playing. She was bored of toying with him and was now going to end this. "Say goodbye, Merlin" she drawled. Merlin who had his eyes closed, opened his eyes to look in to hers. Amused surprise filled her eyes. There was no fear in Merlin's eyes. Silly Merlin. His blue eyes were ice, emotionless "Not going to beg for your life?" Morgana taunted.

"Why would I do that when I could destroy you so easily?" Merlin enquired pleasantly.

At this Morgana looked confused and slightly entertained. "You do realise what I am, don't you? how much power I have? as entertaining as I find your pathetic attempts to prolong your life there is no denying the inevitable. I am going to kill you."

Now it was Merlin who was looking amused which in turn heightened Morgana's confusion. Merlin should be fearful, not amused.

"No Morgana, the question you should be asking is, do you know who I am?" Merlin smirked. He flicked his head, his eyes turned a beautiful golden colour and Morgana flew across the space and hit one of the trees surrounding them with a harsh thud.

Merlin stood up and wondered over to where Morganna had fallen. Now he was standing over her. Morgana groaned in pain. "Ah, how the tables turn so quickly" he smirked. Morgana stared up at him with eyes that were filled with fear and pain. So many thoughts ran through her head. How could Merlin possibly have thrown her across the woods without mouthing a spell, or even using his hands. It wasn't possible. And what did he mean "the question is do you know who I am?" Who was he? and he had magic. Magic. Yet he had never revealed anything to her when they had been friends and she had been suffering through the discovery of hers. A sense of irrational betrayal filled her, even though she realised she had no right to feel that way . Merlin could see all those questions run through her head. For a moment the humble, innocent looking servant made a reappearance and pity filled his eyes and even a little bit of regret. "I never wanted this, you know" he said sadly but then conviction filled him again. "It has to be done, for Camelot to survive, you must die. It's why I set this trap".

At this, shock filled Morgana's eyes. Desperately she yelled out "you can't kill me. I've seen the future. It's not you who kills me. It's Emrys."

Merlin looked amused, like he knew something you didn't and the smirk was back again. Morgana shivered out of fear. This Merlin scared her like no other being. Merlin bent down on his knees , gently took Morgana's hand in his hand and softly said "But Morgana, I am Emrys. The most powerful warlock to ever live or will live. The Last Dragon Lord. The destroyer of so much more powerful warlocks and witches than yourself." The last sentence was said almost pityingly.

Morgana could only look helplessly up at Merlin. She was frozen from pain and the shock of her discovery. Her fight had disappeared. Fate had caught up with her like she knew it would eventually.

Merlin closed his eyes for a second, breathing deep knowing what he had to do. When he opened them, they glowed golden. Holding his hand over Morgana's heart, he could feel her life force being pulled out painlessly. Merlin gazed down at Morgana with tear-filled eyes as she gasped her last breaths , Merlin could only whisper "I'm so sorry Morgana."

Merlin burned her body. He would have liked nothing better than to take her body back to Camelot so the whole world could see her threat was no more but that would raise too many questions. Burning her body had been the only option. As Merlin sat and watched the fire burn out a hollow, empty feeling filled his chest. Despite what she had become, what she had done, the memories of the headstrong girl who valued right over wrong, who fought so strongly for the weak and powerless wouldn't burn with her body. Merlin knew the "what if's" would never disappear from his thoughts. What if he had told Morgana of his magic? What if he had helped her understand it before she falling under the influence of Morguase? What if he had never poisoned her? Merlin dropped to the floor and allowed himself to cry. For the woman Morgana had become. For the girl she had been. For himself and the destiny he had no control over.

Merlin arrived back at Camelot the following night. Gaius was waiting for him. As Merlin entered the room Gaius stood frozen, trying to guess how his mission went from his facial expressions. Merlin smiled sadly, "Morgana's dead." Gaius looked relieved and a little sad. He had watched Morgana grow up and often provided her with fatherly advice when Uther couldn't. He felt pain for the little girl he knew and loved and relief that the woman she had become was now gone.

"Sit down, my boy. I'll get you some soup and then you can tell me everything." Gaius hurried away to get Merlin something to eat as Merlin prepared himself for a whole night of talking.

Unbeknown to Merlin and Gaius, Arthur had seen Merlin arrive from his window. Curiosity was eating away at him. Why had Merlin disappeared for two whole days? he didn't buy Gaius' excuse that he was away seeing his mother because he knew for a fact Merlin would have told him about it as he had done so the 20 other times he'd visited his mother. Mind made up, Arthur walked down to Gaius and Merlin's living quarter. As he approached the door, he was stopped in his tracks as he overheard the name Morgana. Confusion filled him. Why would they be discussing her? he could hear Gaius mumbling but couldn't quite make out what he saying. And there was Merlin "..._was so shocked when I informed her I was Emrys. Gaius, she was broken. God, I wish it hadn't come to this. I could have saved her from what she became."_ There was more mumblings, mostly from Gaius as he tried to comfort his ward.

Arthur stood outside the door in shocked silence. Emrys. Emrys. The name wouldn't stop ringing inside his head. And then he heard the most earth shattering news of the night . "..._Morgana dead. You had to do it Merlin. She was going to destroy Cam_..."

Arthur couldn't listen anymore. This was too much. He had to think with his head rather than with his heart which telling him to barge into the room and demand an explanation. He turned around and swept back to his room, his body burning from the shock of what he had heard. Merlin. Emrys. Morgana. Dead. Four words that would spin around in his head for the rest of the night.

Merlin made his way to Arthur's bedroom the next dreading Arthur's reaction to his manservant going awol for the past two days. Merlin was aware that Gaius had told Arthur that he had gone away to see his mother but Merlin knew Arthur wouldn't buy it. So it was with dread Merlin opened the door to Arthur's room, only to stop in his tracks two steps into the room. Arthur's room was bathed with sunshine and His Majesty was piling into a big breakfast. Merlin silently looked around. Not a single clutter was to be seen anywhere which amazed Merlin because whenever he left Arthur to his own devices for a few days there was plenty of work waiting for him when he returned.

"Good Morning, Arthur" Merlin said in a forced cheery voice.

"Merlin." Arthur simply nodded and returned to reading the document he was holding.

Merlin stood awkwardly in front of Arthur waiting for instructions to be piled off at him, for Arthur to demand where he had been for the past two days but nothing. Arthur simply continued ignoring Merlin. Merlin thought back to the time when banter flowed between them, where this awkward distance did not exist and he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He might accept the distance but it didn't mean that he had to like it. After all they had been through together, it hurt that Arthur could be so dismissive, that he didn't care enough to demand where he had been over the past two days. You're a servant, Merlin. Know your place, he silently mocked himself.

"I see there's not much for me to do this morning." Merlin at last spoke.

Arthur folded his document up and put it down. "I had George come in early and get everything done to free you up this morning." Merlin was confused. Why would Arthur want to free up the morning for him? "You see, I have some plans. Plans that are completely dependent on you Merlin." Arthur continued.

Merlin was even more confused. Since when did the King ever base his plans around Merlin? "Sire?" Merlin asked enquiringly.

Arthur smiled. And for an unknown reason it struck fear in Merlin's heart. When Arthur smiled which he often did when torturing Merlin with endless tasks, the smile could be seen in his eyes. This smile was cold. His eyes were ice blue chips.

"Possible plan number one, you deny everything. I burn you on the stake. Possible plan number two, you tell me everything, I exile you from the Kingdom and you leave before midday. Your choice Merlin."

For what felt like minutes Merlin did not understand and then he gaped in disbelief. Arthur knew. He knew Merlin had magic. For a moment Merlin could not breathe, say or think anything. Two words spun in his head. "Arthur knows."

And then Arthur's words flooded his conscience. Death or exile. Those were the options being presented to him. Bitterness and betrayal suddenly consumed him. Here he was the most powerful warlock to ever live, happy to humble himself for his King by washing his socks, mucking his stables, accept the occasional public humiliation at Arthur's sharp tongue, constantly putting himself in danger to protect the King and his only options were exile or death. Merlin could no longer accept the status of things. Arthur now knew and there was no longer any need for him to hide himself. He had had enough of the lies and secrets.

Merlin drew himself up to his full height, his shoulders straightened and his blue eyes hardened as he looked his King in the eyes. Suddenly he looked the powerful warlock he was.

"Yes, Arthur. I have magic." Merlin stated defiantly answering Arthur's unasked question, his eyes almost mocking Arthur.

There was a tense silence now as both waited for the other to react. At last Arthur spoke. "And you are not sorry that you have broken Camelot's laws, that you have betrayed me with your use of sorcery, that you have lied to me for years?" Arthur hissed.

"That's your perspective, Sire." Merlin replied coldly. "My perspective is that I simply kept information from you. I have been loyal to you beyond duty, have saved your life numerous times with my magic and sacrificed my own happiness for the sake of you and Camelot. You have no idea what I have done and given up for you." Merlin was angry now.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" Arthur asked trying to remain calm.

Merlin looked assessingly at Arthur. "I suspected I might have to one day, but truthfully did I want to, no. You hate magic. It's destroyed, corrupted and killed everything you love. Why would you not think magic would corrupt me too?" Merlin asked bitterly.

Arthur didn't think it was possible to hurt more. Merlin's betrayal had blindsided him. He had realised in the early hours of the morning as he put all the pieces together, it wasn't so much about Merlin having magic that hurt, it was the fact that Merlin had known him for so long but Merlin still hadn't trusted him or had the faith in him to react fairly to such a confession from a friend. And now having it confirmed that Merlin hadn't wanted to tell him, it was a huge blow to his confidence and how he viewed himself as a person. Hadn't he unwittingly given Merlin numerous opportunities to state his case for magic? but Merlin had never taken up those moments. He obviously didn't care much for his opinion, Arthur thought bitterly. Trying to control his emotions, Arthur attempted to get the conversation back on track.

"Start at the beginning." Arthur snapped.

Merlin sighed. He was still emotionally drained from Morgana's death and physically fatigued from his long ride back. Arthur finding out could not have come at a worse time. Was there ever going to be a good time for Arthur to find out the truth? he tiredly thought.

"I'll keep it short. I was born with magic which is extremely rare in our world. Magic is me. Since moving to Camelot I have learned I am the most powerful warlock to ever live and that my destiny is entwined with yours. I am known as Emrys by the druids. You are the once and future King destined to along with my help, bring magic back to the lands and unite the 5 Kingdoms into Albion. I am also the Last Dragon Lord. Now what are you going to do with me?" Merlin asked resignedly.

Arthur looked at him with unseeing eyes trying to process the information he had been give. Destiny. Bringing magic back. Unite the 5 Kingdoms into Albion. Dragon Lord. Arthur suddenly wanted to laugh hysterically. Unbelievable wasn't strong enough to describe what he was hearing but Merlin believed everything he said. Suddenly it hit Arthur. Merlin had talked of destinies being entwined, of helping to bring magic back. Was that why Merlin had appeared so loyal? had they ever been friends? Arthur wondered.

"Who else knew?" Arthur asked ignoring Merlin's question.

For the first time, Merlin's eyes flickered away but then he quickly looked back at Arthur. "Nobody" he said quickly.

"Liar." Arthur was furious now. "Who are you protecting? Lancelot?"

Merlin's silence gave Arthur his answer. The blows just kept on coming. Not only had Merlin kept this from him, he had trusted Lancelot the man who had destroyed his love for Gwen Arthur thought bitterly. Arthur turned around to look unseeingly out of his window. At some point during the conversation, he had stood up without being aware of doing so.

Merlin finally broke his silence. "How did you find out?"

Arthur's back stiffened. It shamed him that he had found out through eavesdropping although it wasn't his fault if he happened to be standing outside and unwittingly overheard things, he argued with himself trying to justify his actions.

At last Arthur spoke up. "I saw you arrive last night so I came down to see why you had disappeared for the past two days and overheard you speaking to Gaius. I know who Emrys is so when you admitted to being him that was as good as told me you have magic. But I also overheard something else. Something to do with Morgana." Arthur turned around now to face Merlin. "What was that about?" he asked slowly.

Merlin silently looked at him as if he was weighing up his answer. "She's dead. I killed her."

Arthur turned back to look out of the window. He was relieved, more than anything. Sadness for Morgana would come later but for now he had more serious issues to consider. His weak, innocent looking servant boy destroying Camelot's biggest threat? Arthur shook his head in disbelief. Arthur wondered to himself why was he willing to take Merlin's word on this? hadn't he lied to Arthur for years. For all he knew, Merlin might be in bed with Morgana, figuratively speaking of course, and casting out false information such as Morgana's death would deceive Camelot into lowering its defence. But then Arthur reasoned, Merlin had no authority within Camelot to have his word taken on the death of a serious security issue as Morgana. And it would leave him open to questions on how he came about such information. Nope, Merlin wasn't in league with Morgana, Arthur concluded. And in his hearts of heart, Arthur knew Merlin was pure a person as there was. His loyalties lay with Camelot, he had proven it years ago when he had drunk poison in Arthur's stead. If there was any person that could change Arthur's mind on magic, the Gods had chosen a perfect person in Merlin. His goodness, courage and loyalty could not be doubted. As much as Arthur doubted their friendship, he didn't doubt Merlin the person. Sighing, Arthur realised none of the options he had presented Merlin were fair. He had thrown out those "plans" in anger, hoping to strike fear in Merlin. Hadn't worked he thought with a wry smile.

"You can go Merlin." Arthur said his back still turned.

Merlin looked at him in astonishment not daring to believe he had heard right. "What do you mean I can go? go where? you're not burning me?"

"Do you think so little of me, Merlin?" Arthur asked quietly. "You can leave the room. Go back to Gaius. I need to think."

Merlin turned and walked towards the door. As he reached the door he turned to look regretfully at Arthur's back. His choices had once again hurt someone who he cared a great deal about.

Merlin made his way back to Gaius. He still couldn't believe that Arthur finally knew. It was an odd feeling. With his life still in Arthur's hands he shouldn't be feeling so relieved and unburdened but with a laugh Merlin realised that was exactly what he was feeling. There was no going back now and Merlin was thrilled. Merlin no longer had control over his destiny. It now rested in Arthur's reaction.

Merlin burst into his living quarter, startling Gaius. Gaius looked around in concern at Merlin. "What's wrong?" he asked in concern. Merlin normally did not make an appearance home until late in the night after completing numerous chores for Arthur. Merlin took a deep breath knowing Gaius was not going to be happy. "Arthur knows. He knows I have magic." Gaius stood in stunned silence. "He knows everything. I told him everything. Well...the important stuff anyway." Merlin finished hesitantly.

Gaius' concern wasn't with how much the King knew. He wanted to know how he reacted to knowing Merlin had magic. "How did he react?"

Merlin frowned. "He threatened to have me burnt on the stake by midday if I didn't admit to everything or exiled if I did."

Gaius eyed Merlin "well seeing as you aren't currently sitting in the dungeons I'm assuming neither threats will become reality?"

"He let me go. I don't know if it's over yet, he said he's still thinking but Gaius he was so disappointed in me. I hurt him by not telling him." Merlin said sadly.

Gaius put his arm around Merlin. He knew how much his boy had given for his King and how much it hurt him to make the choices he had. "You will both get through it Merlin. Remember, destiny." Gaius smiled. Merlin simply groaned in response.

Meanwhile, Arthur was still obsessing over his confrontation with Merlin. The reveal, the confrontation, Morgana's death, it felt as if he was living in a bizarre alternative universe. And in the midst of it all he still a Kingdom to run. Arthur had always been surrounded by people but looking around today he realised he had no one. No one to help him, or guide him. Gwen had been banished from the Kingdom, his father was dead, his blood thirsty sister was dead and Merlin his once upon a time best friend (although he would never have admitted out loud) had betrayed him in the most hurtful manner. Arthur had never felt so lonely.

Arthur sighed and gave himself a mental slap on the head. "Stop the self pitying, you fool" he muttered to himself. "Did you say something, Sire?" a pompous voice asked. "No. Everything's fine George" Arthur snapped.

Now what should he do about Merlin's revelations. Arthur was lost. He was in unchartered territories. Magic, he had been brought up to think was evil yet Merlin epitomised the opposite. He needed to talk to Merlin again. Maybe even Gaius. They could answer his question, make him understand magic better.

Arthur had been avoiding Merlin all week . He had relieved him of his duties for the week and George had been made acting manservant in Merlin's stead. Arthur didn't have the courage to summon Merlin to talk more. He felt too raw to deal with the emotions that would inevitably overcome him in Merlin's presence. Arthur understood that he needed to separate his personal feelings from what this revelation demanded him to do for his Kingdom. He was the King. He no longer had the luxury of making selfish decisions. Instead a decision needed to be made about magic. For a long while now Arthur had been having a battle with his conscience in regards to magic. Arthur knew nothing in life was black and white. It was never as simple as good and bad. As a child he had watched sorcerers enter the city looking for revenge for what had happened during the Great Purge and more often than not, ended up being executed. As he had grown up, a small part of him could empathise with the grief stricken sorcerers. Who wouldn't seek revenge after they had watched their family be wiped out in Uther's deadly mission to kill all magic. He vowed once he was King things would be different and so far in his one year reign, there hadn't been a single sorcerer executed in Camelot. So why couldn't Merlin see the difference? Arthur asked himself darkly. What had he done to make Merlin think he was Uther MK II?

Arthur was distracted from his thoughts when Gaius walked in escorted by two of the guards at the door. Gaius bowed and said "Sire, you summoned me."

"Yes, Gaius. Thank you for coming." There was an awkward silence as both just looked at each other.

"You probably know why I summoned you Gaius. It's about Merlin. And there is also something else I want to discuss with you"

Gaius just nodded expressionlessly.

"I want you to know Merlin is no danger from me. I might not trust magic Gaius, but I do trust the man Merlin is and there isn't a better man in this Kingdom."

Gaius was now looking at him with surprise and more than a little respect. Arthur never complimented Merlin and to do so at a time when their relationship couldn't have been more broken, it was a sign of what a great man Arthur was. And evidence of why Arthur made such a great King. Gaius had never doubted it but in this moment he could now understand why Arthur was destined to such great things.

"I have come to a decision." The King announced.

Gaius looked at him curiously. There was a pause and then "I will be changing the laws on magic. It will take time to persuade people that all magic isn't necessarily evil but I promise you magic will be made legal eventually. As for the other reason why I summoned you Gaius, the truth is I don't understand magic. I can't argue for something that I don't understand. So I need your help. I need you to be my advisor, to guide me in this. Merlin can help too." The last sentence was said as an afterthought but Gaius suspected it was anything but. He was aware that both hadn't spoken to each other since the reveal but sensibly he kept out of it. The two needed to resolve their problems without any outsider help.

Gaius smiled warmly up at his King "I would be honoured Sire. And so will Merlin. And can I thank you Sire from the bottom of my heart for what you're doing. You are right that you don't understand magic but one thing you cannot doubt is that what you're doing is immense and the magical community will forever be grateful."

For what felt like the first time since the reveal, Arthur smiled. It had been a long time since he had felt so good and right about something he had done.

"Please sit, Gaius. I would like you to tell me more about Merlin and what he's done. He said some things when we last spoke , something to do with saving my life a number of times, of sacrificing so much for me and Camelot. Tell me about them." Arthur asked pleadingly .

Gaius was caught in two minds. This wasn't really his story to tell, yet he knew Merlin would never speak openly about the things he done, seen and lost. Someone needed to speak for Merlin, to tell of those numerous heroics he had carried out but never taken any credit. Gaius made his decision and sat.

And finally Merlin's stories were told. Freya. Balinor. Nimueh. Agravaine. Morgana. The Great Dragon. Dragoon. His numerous brushes with death. Gaius told them with a smile, sometimes a laugh but mostly with tears. His boy had suffered and remembering his trials and suffering only helped to re-emphasise how much fear he lived in daily, not knowing if Merlin would ever walk back in through his doors.

The King was expressionless and quiet throughout the tales. When it was too late in the night, Arthur finally bid the old man to leave knowing he was much too frail to be up all night. The moment the door shut behind Gaius, Arthur sank to his knees and wept silent tears for his manservant . So much loss, pain and expectations to bear for such thin shoulders. Arthur may be King but his burden had been shared around. Merlin as the greatest warlock to ever live carried his alone, whilst playing humble servant to an ass like him when Merlin alone had the power to destroy Camelot with his little finger. Arthur wanted to understand Merlin but realised he couldn't. There was an angelic greatness about Merlin that Arthur realised he could never touch. If the tables were reversed and he had Merlin's powers, would he be as self sacrificing as Merlin? Arthur wondered. Merlin humbled in a way no one could. Arthur got back to his feet determination lighting up his eyes and vowed to earn Merlin's respect back by becoming the great King, Merlin believed he would become. He was not going to let Merlin's sacrifices be in vain.

Merlin sat in the tavern with Lancelot and scowled down into his drink. Everything would be perfect if it wasn't for the prat. "It's been two months, Lance. Two months since he's said a word to me. Two months since he's replaced me with _George_." George was said with a snarl, an unsettling sound coming from Merlin of all people.

Lancelot looked sympathetically at him but said nothing. He knew Merlin wanted to rant so waited for him spill.

"I don't understand. He's introducing magic back into the Kingdom so clearly he's over the whole "magic is evil" phase so why won't he speak to me? he won't even look at me. " Merlin shook his head in despair. "And okay I don't mean to be big headed.." at this Lancelot spluttered into his drink "but I don't understand why he isn't even a little curious about my magic, or what I've done over the years when I hid my magic from him. When I revealed my magic to him, he said he needed to think. Isn't 2 months enough? " Merlin fretted.

Lancelot sighed and put his drink down. "Look Merlin, this is obviously troubling you a lot. I think you should confront the King. Clearly there are issues you need to discuss and allowing those issues to fester will only harm the Kingdom. Camelot's greatest warlock and the King cannot be seen not speaking."

As usual, Lancelot knew what buttons of Merlin to push. Playing the "help another " card was nailed on to make Merlin act. "Do it for Camelot." Lancelot ruthlessly pushed.

Merlin guilelessly nodded. "Yes, you are right. I must confront the King for Camelot. I think I shall do it tonight." Lifting his drink and draining it, Merlin got up and left the tavern.

Lancelot rolled his eyes and shook his head. Those two never failed to amuse him.

Merlin was feeling rather brave after his drink or was it drinks, he couldn't remember. Merlin decided to use the knowledge he had gained as Arthur's servant to his advantage. He knew Arthur would now be preparing for bed but Merlin was determined to catch him before he turned in for the night.

So it was with determined confidence Merlin burst into the King's room startling the two occupants. Arthur and _George. _Again the snarl. Arthur slowly rose from his bed to stare at Merlin in shock "Merlin. What are you doing here?"

"I wish to speak to you, Sire." Merlin said avoiding looking into the King's eyes.

There was a pause as The King considered his request and then slowly nodded. "Please leave us, George." George looked as if he was going to protest but then thought better of it when the King held up a warning hand.

There was an awkward silence after George left the room. "So...how are you?" Merlin asked eventually, beginning to regret his impulsive decision.

"I'm fine, thank you." The King was beginning to look confused, if not a tad impatient. "Is everything okay with you?" Arthur pointedly asked.

"No Sire, I'm not okay." Merlin angrily replied. " 2 months ago when you found out I had magic and you confronted me about it, you said you wanted to think. I'm still waiting to hear about that. Meanwhile you've stripped me off my job and I want an explanation." Merlin stated defiantly.

The King looked surprise. "Why would a man of your talents want to spend time washing my socks, mucking out my stables? your talents are much more useful in the court and I've been told you've done an impressive job in helping to draw up the new laws on magic."

This stumped Merlin too. Why did he want to be Arthur's servant?

"I miss your charming company." Merlin replied jokingly, yet deadly serious.

"Haha." The King replied with a sarcastic smile.

Both fell silent as they simultaneously realised they were falling back to the their old bantering patterns.

"So Merlin..." The King walked over to a where a jug of water was stood and poured himself some water. Merlin watched this in confusion. He had never seen Arthur pour himself some water. He always had someone to do it for him. "Are you sure you don't want me to pour that in for you, Sire? Merlin enquired in mock concern. The King gave him a frustrated glance but he could see a small upturn of Arthur's lips at Merlin's cheek.

"Why are you here?" Arthur asked straight up.

Merlin realised he was just avoiding confronting the issue at hand. He sighed and looked straight into Arthur's eyes. "Why are you avoiding me?"

It was Arthur's turn to look stumped. He lifted up his glass to his lips in an attempt to buy himself some time. Why was he avoiding Merlin? truth was, every time he looked at Merlin shame overwhelmed him. Horrible memories of calling Merlin a girl, mocking him for saying he'd saved Arthur's life more times than he could count, his dismissive attitude when Merlin came to him suspecting his uncle of being a traitor, of telling Merlin no man was worth his tears when he had just witnessed his father being killed, would surface.. He didn't see Merlin anymore. He only saw his own faults being reflected back at him.

Now how did he explain all this to Merlin without giving too much away? and there was also something else he had wanted to do since his chat with Gaius but hadn't the courage to do. Thank Merlin.

"Merlin...there's been something I've been meaning to say for a while. It's just that I don't know how."

"Spit it out, Arthur" Merlin said beginning to fear something was wrong.

"Thank you." Arthur said.

"What?" Merlin asked, not comprehending.

"Thank you, Merlin" Arthur repeated.

Merlin looked into Arthurs with stunned eyes , then bent down and howled with laughter.

"Why's that funny?" Arthur asked perplexed.

"I don't know. Maybe the randomness of it. Or you not knowing how to say thank you." Merlin was holding his stomach, giggles were still escaping his lips.

Arthur was looking at Merlin with a confused expression now. What was so different about Merlin now? and then it hit him. He recalled the memory of the afternoon when he had watched Merlin and Lancelot walk in the court yard, laughing away and the envy he had felt at their relationship, at Merlin's light heartedness with Lancelot but not with him. That Merlin was now standing in front of him. It made him happy.

Merlin was now watching Arthur watch him. "Why are you thanking me anyway?" Merlin asked curiously.

"I'm thanking you for everything you've done for the Kingdom. For me. A thank you is the least we owe you" Arthur said shortly.

"And what do you know about what I've done for the Kingdom?" Merlin asked

"Most things. Well, whatever Gaius chose to share with me."

"Ga-iu-s" Merlin drew out the name in exasperation. Why hadn't he mentioned to him that he had spoken to Arthur about Merlin.

"There's also something else." Arthur continued hesitantly. "I want to apologise. There are things I said to you, things which I have now learned were unfair whilst you suffered through the burden you carried alone. It shames me greatly".

Merlin was quiet. He knew this was one of the rare moments where teasing wasn't the right response. Arthur's treatment of Merlin over the years clearly bothered Arthur and he needed to apologise to Merlin for himself. Merlin had already forgiven him, putting it down as an important life lesson for both themselves.

"So why have you been avoiding me?" asked Merlin getting back to the matter in hand.

Arthur was now brooding. "The truth is Merlin, I can't look at you without seeing my faults reflected back. You're everything that's good in a person. I look at you and think that's who I want to be. But Merlin, I can't. I can't live up to your standards."

Merlin gaped in disbelief. So that was Arthur's problem. The problem was Merlin being too perfect. Once again, Merlin lost it. He roared with laughter, once again on his knees as he laughed at the absurdity of the situation. Here he was thinking Arthur hated him, or feared him or just plain didn't like him but really Arthur had put him on a pedestal and decided he couldn't live up to his friend's impossible standards. And then punished said friend by ignoring him. Only Arthur.

"Arthur, why are you such a clotpole?" Merlin giggled. "I'm not perfect but no doubt as you heard everything from Gaius, he would have made me out to be a supernatural being, possibly an angel. Am I correct?"

Arthur looked amused now. "He did. A little." Arthur's expression turned serious again. "But Merlin you need to start claiming credit for your work. Magic will be legal soon and you will not allow anyone to take your glory ever again." Arthur's expression was ferocious.

"Yes, Sire." said Merlin, a little taken back at Arthur's passion.

"There's something I want to know, Merlin" Arthur said, not looking at Merlin. "Why couldn't you trust me with your secret? am I such a monster that you genuinely felt I would have you burnt on the stake? why didn't you have faith in me to react fairly? do you see Uther when you look at me?"

Merlin looked ashamed. "The truth is I was a coward. The longer it went without telling you, the bigger the betrayal it would seem. There were many times I almost did tell you but then a murderous sorcerer would always turn up at the most inopportune moments and just help to reinforce your father's beliefs." Merlin said with a roll of his eyes. "It was easier to hide than tell the truth. I did you a disservice by believing I couldn't tell you and for that I'm truly sorry. And no, I do not see Uther when I look at you. " The last sentence was said ferociously. "Your reaction to my deception proved otherwise. Uther would have had me killed out of sheer vindictiveness, you changed the laws in magic. Arthur, you and Uther couldn't be more different. The day to his night, the light to his darkness, forgiveness to his vengeance. "

Arthur absorbed this quietly. He had no idea about the fear Merlin had lived under so how could he judge the choices Merlin had made? and it touched him greatly that Merlin had so passionately dismissed comparisons with Uther. With a light heart he suddenly realised it was no longer important why Merlin had chosen to hide from him. He could not control what had happened in the past and he no longer wanted to obsess over it.

Both smiled at each other, silently acknowledging the other was forgiven for whatever mistakes they had made. Their relationship wasn't perfect, still a long way away from trusting each other the way they used to, plenty still to discuss but back on track they were. Two sides of a coin. Destiny couldn't be side tracked for too long.

**Please review. Feedback would be a great way of knowing if I should bother trying my hand at writing more stories :P. Thanks to all those who have reviewed so far. **


End file.
